<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Painting full of Stars by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856935">A Painting full of Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, No Beta, Sick Fic, Sinja can also be platonic depends on how you see it, fem!jafar, kinda stupid in some parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Sindria’s increase in population the paperwork that piled up seemed to grow like weeds. Ja’far looked over at her desk, every possible inch had scrolls tumbling over the other, the sound of pargament rustling constantly in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>With work piling up, and an odd acting king, Ja’far couldn’t help but feel the worry creeping up inside of her veins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Painting full of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Extra info:</p><p>There is a maid character that got way too much time, so oc I guess? Just a heads up.  You see her once and never again though.</p><p>I wrote 3k words yesterday, and then I woke up today to realise it had given me hand cramps, but I managed to complete it, so...yeah. I’m gonna go sleep now, and forget I ever wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Sindria’s increase in population the paperwork that piled up seemed to grow like weeds. Ja’far looked over at her desk, every possible inch had scrolls tumbling over the other, the sound of pargament rustling constantly in her ear.</p><p>She sighed, she knew Sinbad was busy working, so she saved the documents he needed to sign for last, but with the scrolls piling up like this it was unavoidable.</p><p>She ran a hand through her messy hair, lifting up a part of her robe, around the knees, making an effective way to carry something. She moved the scrolls over to her robe. It wasn’t the best way, but it was effective, and she kept her body steady as she moved through the empty halls, eyes flickering over to the colourful scenery that loomed right outside the castle walls, something that was locked away from her until the sun set in the horizon.</p><p>A few maids had offered to help her with the scrolls, and even after her polite decline one of the archers, a more heavy set woman she knew by the name of Aali, a joyous and happy woman that was constantly helping people out. She was a wonder to be around and Ja’far admired the air of love and comfort Aali gave of. They weren’t friends, but had worked together on the few occasions that they knew each other a bit better than Ja’far knew many other servants in the castle.</p><p>“Carrying these to King Sinbad?” Aali picked up an armful of scrolls, easing the burden on Ja’far. Ja’far’s eyes shot open, holding the scrolls steady.</p><p>“Yes...Aali you don’t have-“</p><p>“I know very well I don’t have to, but I want to. We help out each other where I’m from, I wouldn’t forsake that even if I’m on the other side of the world.” Aali had scars that adorned her dark coloured skin, from toe to head her life was on show. Ja’far let a stray eye trace the diagonal scar that crossed Aali’s face.</p><p>Ja’far smiled, bowing respectfully. “You have my thanks, lady Aali.”</p><p>“You and your fancy talk.” The older woman boasted a loud, raucous laugh, something that echoed throughout the halls. Something warm, comforting.</p><p>The walk had been silent when she had been alone, seeming to drag on for eons as the colour of the walls etched themselves into her mind, but now she barely noticed them, Listening instead to the mellow sound of Aali talking, </p><p>“My oldest son has gotten a knifty hand at cooking, he makes delicious meals for me and my husband.” Aali twirled a scroll in her hand when she talked, eyes closing momentarily to recall the memory she was telling Ja’far about, the scents lingering in her mind, even the taste of it was still there. “I told him about you, and that you might be able to give him a lesson or two in cooking.”</p><p>“I don’t cook very often, I wouldn’t have much to share.”</p><p>Aali laughed again. “Maybe so, but you can cook, and even if you could just show my son that I would be very grateful…” Aali trailed off, before clearing her throat. “He admires you, smaller than your peers but still able to fight with that feral glint in your eye...it’s quite impressive.” Aali smiled, recalling the fight with a southern sea creature. She had been there with her family, gazing up on the generals as anyone else, hearing the praises being yelled out.</p><p>She had felt an old, deeply buried jealousy from her youth, a jealousy for praise and for power, but she had learned to overcome it long ago, and now she could look the adviser, a general and a (somewhat) good friend, and have zero dark in the smile that she bore, not a single stroke of the negative feelings showed through, they might still be there, but it wasn’t an aching thorn any longer.</p><p>“I...would be happy to help him, if that could be to any help.” Ja’far felt her face heat up, and at the half-hug that Aali attempted her smile grew, but unfortunately their conversation was cut short when a guard’s greeting pulled them out of it.</p><p>They had arrived at King Sinbad’s office, and as usual it was guarded. The guard bowed, and Ja’far quickly took all the scrolls, wishing Aali a happy evening as the archer disappeared from her view with a wave.</p><p>Ja’far took a quick bow, the guard opened the door for her, letting the bright sunlight trail out from the now open door, the large window inside lit up everything around it, with the sun’s position as it was, and Ja’far stepped inside, feet making no noise when she did.</p><p>The window showed a big part of Sindria, the seas, mountain walls and houses, but mostly the sky. The room had been called ‘Sun’s prayer’ by an poetic architect, when the sun was up it would shine through it, opening way for a beautiful sight of the tropical island, along with the sky’s wide canvas, painted by drifting clouds and birds that sang joyfully as they dove down into the light that reflected on the sea’s spread out surface, the whole island sang in this harmony, working together until it wasn’t a clash of colours and buildings, but a painting made by a master, working with each other to create something that was a sight for sore eyes, day or night.</p><p>“Ja’far?” Despite the beauty that simmered before her eyes, Sinbad’s <i>voice</i> was her favourite. The man in form was perfect in most people’s eyes, his appearance could be seen as godly to many, but for Ja’far this wasn’t something important. His voice though...Ja’far have had the luxury of hearing Sinbad sing, fingers strumming away at an instrument she didn’t know the name of, lulling her to sleep with the gentle sound, a hand drifting through her hair with nothing but love, sweet caring words filling her head, making her face turn pink, a smile appearing even if she wasn’t looking for it.</p><p>It was an...experience, and she would love for her king to sing again, but she knew very well his ego would grow considerably if he heard that from his adviser.</p><p>“These scrolls are all filled out, they only need your signature...Sin.” Ja’far showed him all the scrolls nestled in her robe, and Sinbad’s eyes widened.</p><p>“All of them?”</p><p>“Yes.” Ja’far answered. She didn’t think of the scrolls already on the table, a few more than it usually was, didn’t think of Sinbad’s slumped form, or the makeup that covered his growing eye bags. Ja’far didn’t know afterhand if she noticed any of them, only thought about the way Sinbad was looking at her hand, and the container she piled the scrolls she had carried in.</p><p>Sinbad frowned, but put down his quill, wiping his ink stained hands off with a piece of fabric. “Is there anything else that needs my attention?”</p><p>“Nothing that has been brought to my attention.” Ja’far bowed, getting ready to leave but Sinbad stood up in a haste, nearly falling over himself.</p><p>Before she really could ask him if he was okay, his strong arms had been wrapped around her body in a hug.</p><p>Ja’far...froze, for better words. She stood still with Sinbad’s body using her as a ledge, a pillar of support as he hung heavy around her, long purple locks tickling her cheek as they cascaded gently down.</p><p>“Sin?” Ja’far said, although the words were muffled into Sinbad’s shoulder. She didn’t get any answers.</p><p>The time seemed to tick on slowly, Ja’far clenched her robe, hearing a quiet heartbeat around her. It drowned out all noise. Her eyes glazed over as she leaned forward, hands sliding up Sinbad’s arms slowly, making goosebumps appear on the tanned skin. She couldn’t see it, but she could feel it under her palms as she went higher up on his body, palms cupping broad shoulders, tapping them playfully before they finally slid around his neck. Ja’far had to stand on tip-toe but it didn’t matter when Sinbad took a sharp inhale, muffling his laughter in her hair, tightening his grip.</p><p>“Didn’t think I would be able to sway you into this.”</p><p>“You’re a big softy, for your information. It’s sad when you go around begging for my attention.”</p><p>“Don’t go there, not now.” The tired rasp in Sinbad’s voice made her scared, more than anything, and she looked up. The shine, the glimmering molten gold that Sinbad possessed for eyes wasn’t as bright. They were dull and tired. The pure <i>life</i> that always showed through so intently had been wiped out, like cheap gold decorations along a fancy plate, something fake simply painted on by someone that has never held a brush in their entire life.</p><p>The sun usually only made Sinbad prettier, throwing his face into a warm light that truly put forward the gold, and the warm tone of his skin. His whole palette was royal, from his hair to his clothes and Ja’far felt a tingle of fear run down her back when she saw that pure light pointing out much more of the hollow face, messy hair and shifting eyes.</p><p>Ja’far knew more than anyone the care that went into his hair, the hours Sinbad spent to wash it, brush it and tend to it. <i>Always</i> braiding it before bed and washing it when he took a bath in the morning, combing through it, brushing away any tangles that had dared to appear, leaving only the silky smooth locks in place, tying it up neatly before his day truly began. Having lived with him through so many years she knew very well about it, having even helped him do it...usually for her own pleasure to run hair fingers through it, ignoring Sinbad’s boasting as her fingers carded through the purple sea.</p><p>Seeing his hair so messy, <i>unclean</i> and tangled, it felt wrong, in every sense of the word as she touched it gently, before cupping Sinbad’s face with tender hands. It took Sinbad a mere second to place his hand on hers, feeling her knuckles under his fingertips as he slowly closed his eyes, feeling the comfort of her being near.</p><p>Silly it might’ve seen, and she was glad no one entered when Sinbad began to chuckle, running his hands down her side, humming, the glint in his eye returning for a moment as he bent down, sliding his hands low, picking her up in a bridal style manner.</p><p>“Sin! Stop this right now!” </p><p>“Aren’t I the king? I’m pretty sure a servant shall naught talk back like that.” Sinbad smiled, silly and in that innocent way that made her blood simmer because he had always messed something up when he used it, and now he was holding her above ground, twirling around slowly, feet tapping against the floor.</p><p>“If you don't put me down—“</p><p>“You’ll what? Stab me?” </p><p>“Oh you—“</p><p>“I’ll put you down, wait a second.” </p><p>Ja’far didn’t believe him at first, but was pleasantly surprised when she felt her feet touch the ground again. The whole...ordeal was an odd happening, and Sinbad went back to his tired exchange quickly, giving her a few strong pats on the shoulder before sitting back down, slumping over the table.</p><p>It left her stumped, from being slunged around carelessly to normal again.</p><p>She stared at Sinbad for a long minute, looking for any <i>sign,</i> any tells for something off. To be honest his actions weren’t too unusual, it was Sinbad after all, but she still kept a close eye on him, and the thing stuck with her, even after she had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>In the days that passed the way Sinbad grew worse and worse made not only Ja’far, but <i>everyone</i> worried.</p><p>The words spread quickly, especially when the castle's biggest rumour spreading little bird had connections all over, and under a few days Pisti had managed to send the news all over Sindria. </p><p>The king was sick.</p><p>Everyday the symptoms grew graver, from stomachaches to puking to fainting, Ja’far had had enough when she found her king slumped over his desk, passed out.</p><p>Carrying him over to the medical bay wasn’t as easy as Ja’far had hoped, and with Sinbad being taller than her it was difficult to haul him there, but she managed, asking the doctor to take a look. Tapping her feet against the ground was the only thing keeping her from ripping her hair out as she waited.</p><p>The walls morphed, colours blending together to an abstract portrait, waiting for her to lose her footing, waiting for her to stumble into the morphed shapes, getting swallowed by it all, vanishing from the reality that she knew—</p><p>“General Ja’far.”</p><p>Her head whipped around, meeting with the doctor’s round eyes.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“King Sinbad needs rest most of all, there is no need for worry as long as he stays in bed for these coming days.”</p><p>Ja’far thanked the doctor, and with the help of a guard she was able to bring Sinbad safely back to his bedroom, leaving the passed out king to rest.</p><p>Returning to her pile of paperwork, Ja’far took a deep breath. Without Sinbad there would be many things that would be unfinished, but that could wait until later, now her only task was to tackle these documents.</p><p> </p><p>The nights were still comfortably, the cold air drifting inside her room. Shuddering despite the comforting position she had gotten into, running a hand over her wires, running her fingernails into the creases, watching slowly as the red rope always found its way back. She flipped the pillow, feeling the cold side of it, doing the same with the covers.</p><p>A gnawing feeling was chewing away at her, ignoring her desire to sleep, and groggily she pulled herself up.</p><p>Pulling on her nightgowns embroidered edge she got lost in the pattern, the small flower like structures that spread out over the hem made her get lost, swirls hypnotising her, making her stare with a dead look in her eyes until her door slammed open.</p><p>“General Ja’far! King Sinbad—“</p><p>Ja’far didn’t let him finish before jumping up, white hair flying everywhere. Taking the sharp turn she found herself outside of Sinbad’s door in a heartbeat, after a few strong knocks she opened the door.</p><p>Sinbad’s room was as expected, decorated excessively.</p><p>His desk was of a rich mahogany, the walls covered in paintings, and even then the bed was the most eye catching.</p><p>The bed was <i>large,</i> taking up a big part of the room. It had been built with a sturdy, dark wooden frame, and the veils that hung around it, covering Sinbad, were of a silken material, smooth under one's fingertips, and a pretty one under the gaze. Though, it was like peeling away the uneatable covering of a citrus fruit, watching the first layer fall down to the ground as you witnessed the juicy fruit inside of it. And the fruit was the bed itself.</p><p>Sinbad’s bed had such a <i>soft</i> texture hat it was impossible for most to not immediately dive in under the covers, feeling the expensive fabrics caress the skin, tangled up into a heaven.</p><p>Ja’far knew this well, having spent many nights in the bed, but she didn’t seep into its trap, no, she stood in the room, the flickering light casting her silhouette into long gaping shadows. Her hands were clasped tightly, her fingers intertwining too tightly, nerves stretched out to their limit. With her lip caught between her teeth, and eyes shifting worryingly over Sinbad’s still form she tried taking a step closer, but failed as her feet were planted on the floor, hindering her from pulling Sinbad into a caring embrace.</p><p>The purple eye bags had been smeared out, like a piece of a crayon being carelessly drawn with, before the rain smears it over paper, leaving the canvas a smudged up mess before the viewers eyes.</p><p>The hand that was reached out from under the blankets prompted her to move, taking careful steps, looking down at her feet moving across the floor until she finally was looking down upon Sinbad’s face.</p><p>The amount of <i>colour</i> he had lost, the way his now pale skin moved as he looked up at her, smiling tiredly when reaching up to her, grasping her hand, pulling on it. She took his que, sitting on the bed, everything in her was tense. In all her life she’d never been this stressed being near Sinbad, but now her heart was beating quicker than she could ever remember, eyes flicking down from her hand to his face, trying to sit straight as the silence echoed around them.</p><p>“How bad do I look?” Sinbad asked sarcastically.</p><p>“Seen worse.” Ja’far told him dryly. </p><p>“Then it can’t be too bad.” He sighed out, pulling himself up. “You should come here more.”</p><p>“That’s--“ Ja’far stopped in her tracks, frowning when looking up at the sick man. “If it pleases you.” </p><p>“Don’t look so defeated.” The man huffed, placing an arm around freckled shoulders. “I hate it when you look so sullen.”</p><p>“My friend is bedridden, sick and hurt and I can’t help, what else do you want me to feel but defeat?” </p><p>“Mmm, I’m not dead, am I? I’d rather see a smile on your face, love.” Sinbad grinned when Ja’far’s face lit up with pink, a subtle colouring that was a hard feat normally, seeing it dusted over her freckles made a spark of childish joy light up.</p><p>“Don’t call me ‘love’ so suddenly.”</p><p>“What do you want to be called then? Lovely, beautiful...my queen?”</p><p>“Isn’t that what you say to every woman in the range of your bed?” </p><p>“Mmm, don’t call anyone other than you queen, off limits for anyone else.” Sinbad shrugged, playing along despite Ja’far’s glare. “I’ll stop, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She sighed, in relief more than anything. “...Do you need anything? Should I get you a glass of water?” </p><p>“No need, I’d be happy if you would stay though.” Sinbad twirled a piece of his hair between his fingers. “It can get...awfully lonely.” </p><p>“Of course.” Ja’far shuffled closer, moving to bring a pillow up to her chest, curling up with it comfortably.</p><p>Despite the washed out appearance and the tired, almost slurred speech Sinbad still seemed to be in good spirits, and they talked throughout the night, watching the stars appear one by one on the dark night sky, showing their light and bond with each other through the star signs, and Sinbad had fun pointing them all out, the adventurous sailor soul that laid hidden rearing its head, showing through the pale skin and slumped shoulders, turning back into the king she would always love, and follow to her ends meet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>